Eternally Yours
by sakuramae
Summary: A Quall fic. What happens when Rinoa finds out of Squall's secret love for Quistis? How does everyone in Balamb take it? Characters don't belong to me, obviously. Rinoa bashing, be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was a regular day for Squall. Rinoa has formed a habit of following him wherever he went and wouldn't leave him alone. As he left his room, he spotted Rinoa and walked away from her as fast as possible. Unfortunately, she ran after him. "Squally! Don't walk too fast!"

"What do you want, Rinoa?" Squall asked, irritated.

Rinoa pouted, "Well, hello to you, too. Can't I just say good morning without having to listen to you whine at me all the time? I mean, you never take me out or kiss me anymore!"

Squall sighed. Yep, it was another regular day. Looking around for someone, he ignored what his so-called girlfriend was saying. Rinoa also noticed his ignorance and frowned. She tugged on his arm and he glared at her. "Come on, Squall. You don't listen either. What's happening between us?"

"…I don't want to talk about it," Squall answered, pulling out of her grip and walking towards the elevator. The door opened to reveal Quistis, all dressed and ready for their next mission.

The blonde tilted her head and looked at Squall. "Well, good morning. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Squall murmured, saying no more.

"You're lying, you know," Quistis retorted, and sighed. "For once, why don't you open up? I don't want an unsociable partner for this mission. You better start talking now."

The gunblade expert shrugged, letting out another sigh from Quistis. As the elevator door opened up, Quistis turned her back to Squall. "Well, if you do decided to talk, then tell me. We meet at the front gate in 8:00 hours."

Squall watched the blonde beauty go and he wished that he was able to express his feelings, but he couldn't. Muttering to himself, he headed to the cafeteria and plopped himself between Selphie and Irvine. Zell looked around. "Hey, aren't you going to wait for Rinoa? She headed to your dorm to see if you'll go down to breakfast."

"Haven't seen her around," Squall answered, unemotionally. Irvine looked at him strangely and cleared his throat. The sharpshooter pointed at where Rinoa was. She was frowning and heading towards the table. "Well, if you haven't seen her, here she comes now."

The gunblade specialist moaned. Unfortunately, Rinoa also heard the moan and swatted Squall on the head. "You jerk. Why do you always stay away from me? What? You don't love me anymore? Is it another girl?"

Selphie stood up and brushed herself off. "Um…Squall, don't you have a mission today? Quistis is waiting for you at the front gate."

"…" Squall also stood up, leaving his breakfast untouched. "Yes, I guess she is. Well, I should be going now. Bye, guys. Bye, Rinoa."

The others watched him go. Selphie whispered to Irvine. "You think he's got it that bad for Quistis?"

Irvine smiled and whispered back. "I'm not worried about that. What I'm worried about is if Rinoa finds out. Whatever will she do?"

Rinoa saw the two whisper and went near them. "What's wrong? What is going on here? Am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening?

"Actually, Rinoa," Zell stated, "You aren't the only one who's clueless about the situation."

"That's it! I'm going to go and see him before he goes!" Rinoa exclaimed, stomping towards the front gate, anger flowing.

Selphie, Irvine, and Zell looked at each other in alarm. They didn't think Rinoa should do that. What if Squall decided to…?

Outside, Quistis was tapping her foot on the ground, waiting impatiently for Squall to come out. She definitely wouldn't leave without him, since she had a confession to make before the mission took place. That was why she told him to meet her a few minutes earlier. She hoped he would listen to what she has to say. It was already hard enough that he was Rinoa's boyfriend. Quistis saw Squall come out of the entrance and composed herself. Her azure eyes held no emotion that she felt right then and there.

Squall got close to her and nodded. "Well?"

"Squall." Quistis said, taking a deep breath.

"What?"

The blonde beauty seemed troubled, to Squall's point of view. He had an urge to hug her and take all her problems away, but decided to control himself. Quistis calmed herself down and looked up at the smoky gray eyes. "Before we go…I know you love Rinoa deeply…and…"

"Who told you I loved Rinoa?" Squall smirked.

Quistis' heart skipped a beat. He didn't love Rinoa? This had to be a dream. Starting over again. "I just wanted to say that…well…Squall…"

Squall crossed his hands on his chest, listening intently, "Well?"

"I love you!" Quistis cried out, then running towards their train. At first, Squall was taken aback. He didn't know how to react. Does he tell her that he loved her too? Or should he wait? Shaking his head, he decided to tell her when he finished his mission. They can't afford to be mushy about these things when something is in their way. Thinking too deeply, Squall followed the direction that Quistis ran to, not noticing the raven haired woman standing behind him, who heard every word Quistis said.

Rinoa stood there, aghast and clenched her fist. "I knew it was another girl. Quistis, you'll pay terribly for this, I promise you. You're going to pay. If I can't have Squall, then no one else will."

Irvine was also watching, the young man with a cowboy hat stood listening to what the raven haired woman was muttering to herself. The young sharpshooter sighed. Knowing Rinoa, she probably will do something horrible. He better watch what she's doing before something terrible will happen to Squall…or even worse…something might happen to Quistis. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The train ride was quite boring, since the two SeeD members wouldn't talk to each other. Both had been filled with thoughts the whole day. As they neared the station, Quistis looked out the window. She didn't bother looking at Squall ever again. It would only make her uncomfortable. She didn't see that Squall's face had softened when he watched her.

"You have arrived at Esthar," a voice cried out. Squall and Quistis stood up, moving outside, careful not to look at each other.

They headed towards the main office, and met Laguna, who was smiling at them. "Quistis! Squall! I'm glad the two of you are for this mission! Ellone had been worried that the Headmaster would send someone like Rinoa."

Quistis smiled slightly, flattered that she was favored more than the sorceress. Squall looked around. "Where's Sis?"

"I'm right here, Squall," Ellone said cheerfully, coming out from a room behind Laguna's office. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you two again! So, how long has it been? Squall, are you still dating the sorceress?"

Squall looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

Ellone looked inquisitively at Squall then at Quistis and let out a knowing smile. "Ah…so you finally found sense. Good. I was wondering when you would move on."

"What are you talking about?" Quistis asked.

"…Whatever."

Laguna laughed. "Ellone, enough. They aren't here to get embarrassed. Come, I will show you your next mission. Somehow, there is still one red dragon left. It's been infesting the southern part of Esthar, and all of my soldiers are out fighting in another area. I couldn't spare anymore people, and so I had no choice but to call on the SeeD for help. What do you say? Can you handle a red dragon?"

"Of course we can," Quistis said, "We beat Omega Weapon, didn't we? We can handle a red dragon."

The President nodded. "Good. Ellone will bring you there. You will get your reward after the mission is completed. Go on. The sooner, the better."

Ellone beckoned them and they walked towards the transporting device. Squall and Quistis hardly talked and this made Ellone suspicious. Finally before the device stopped moving, Ellone threw up her hands in frustration. "All right, what's wrong with you two? There seems to be a problem. Okay, spill it, please."

"It's nothing," Quistis and Squall said at the same time, making the both of them blush and turn away from each other.

Squall's Sis chuckled. "Oh, now I get it. Okay, so who told who that he/she loves him/her?"

The two SeeD remained silent. The transporter stopped and Squall was glad to get out. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke down then and there. Quistis was left with Ellone, who was staring at her as if she knew everything. Ellone patted Quistis' hand. "Hey, don't worry, Quisty, you'll get him, I' sure of it. Just give him some time."

Quistis nodded and followed Squall, quickly taking her Save the Queen out. The dragon was larger than any of the original red dragons they faced before, but it didn't look too dangerous. Squall summoned Leviathan while Quistis decided to summon Shiva. Before long, the dragon was dead. The two SeeDs looked at each other. Squall shrugged. "Piece of cake, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied, looking away immediately. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The train stopped and out came a blonde woman. She smiled and walked hurriedly inside Balamb Garden. She wasn't aware that someone had been awaiting her arrival for days. As she entered the elevator, she saw someone that looked familiar. "Oh, hello. How has it been?"

"Everything is fine."

Quistis looked at the gun that the person was holding. "What are you doing?! Put that down!"

A shot was heard from every floor. Irvine looked alarmed. Quistis came back already? Oh my goodness. As quick as lightning, he rushed towards the gun shot and found the blonde lying in a pool of blood near the elevator. She was still breathing, but he knew that she would die.

"Quisty," Irvine choked. "How can she do this to you? Don't die…"

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "Irvine, you have always been there for me…please…please tell Squall that I…"

Irvine panicked. "No! Quistis! HELP! HELP!! Call Dr. Kadowaki!! Hurry! She's dying!"

The whole floor was in a panic. A bunch of students ran towards the stairs and the elevator to run to the infirmary. The Trepies were huddled in the corner, sobbing hysterically. How could anyone do something this horrible to her? Selphie and Zell ran as fast as they could to the scene of the crime, followed by a pale Rinoa.

Selphie burst into tears. "Quisty! Who did this to you? Oh my God! Help her!"

"Zell, Selphie! Get Squall!" Irvine cried out in a hoarse voice. The two nodded and ran out again, looking for Squall. Irvine was left holding Quistis in his arms and Rinoa looking down at the woman.

Silence fell over them until Irvine looked up at Rinoa. "Why, Rinoa? Why did you do that?"

Rinoa shook her head. "You don't understand, Irvine. She stood in the way. I had to get rid of her, or else Squall will never look at me again."

"You bitch!" Irvine cried out. "Don't you see?! Now that she's dead, she's had an even stronger hold than what you have on Squall! You'll never get him back! Not after you slaughtered her like that!"

The sorceress looked taken aback. "No, he'll come back to me. She's dead. She can't get in the way now."

The sharpshooter took out his gun. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Please," Rinoa pleaded. "Irvine, you're making a big mistake. Don't kill me."

Squall stepped in, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was lying on the floor. He stood, aghast, and he shook. The gunblade specialist looked at Irvine, who looked infuriated. Irvine still had his gun pointing straight at Rinoa. The sharpshooter glanced at Squall and shook when he spoke. "Squall, you be the judge. Should I…should I send this…this…murderer to Hell? Or should I let her live her miserable life, being hated?"

"Quistis…" Squall murmured, picking Quistis up and held her in his arms. "If only I decided to tell you earlier…"

Rinoa looked at Squall. "Squall, don't you see? She's dead! You can stop your sorry act and come back to me! Don't you see? Irvine wants to shoot me! You have to help!"

Squall choked back a sob and stood up, fury in his eyes. Even Irvine has never seen the strange look that the gunblade specialist was giving Rinoa now. Without looking at Irvine, Squall asked, "Irvine, did Rinoa really kill…her?"

Irvine nodded, too shocked to speak. Squall continued to speak. "Irvine, take her to Dr. Kadowaki. I'll take care of Quistis' murderer."

"Squall," Irvine protested, calming down, "Don't think too quickly. Quistis…she…she wouldn't want you to rush on ahead and kill Rinoa off. Think before you shoot her down, Squall."

Smoky gray eyes turned to Irvine. He growled. "I know what I'm doing. Get out of here. NOW!"

The sharpshooter glared one more time at Rinoa and picked Quistis gently from the floor. He hoped against fate that she would still be alive, but to no avail. Quistis was no longer breathing, and would never again open her beautiful eyes. Squall continued to stare at Rinoa, who was now sobbing. "I did it for us, Squall. Please, understand what I've been going through. I did it for us."

"No, Rinoa," Squall said, a bit too calmly, "You did this for yourself. You…killed…her. The one woman I would have given my own life to protect. The one woman that was by your side when people in the Garden bullied you. You killed the only woman that I…loved."

Rinoa looked at him. "You love her? But, you can't love her now. Let go. Please, Squall. Come back to me."

Squall turned his back and picked up the gun that Rinoa used to shoot the blonde beauty. He turned it over with hatred. "This was what you used to shoot her?" With this, he pointed the gun at the sorceress. "Tell me, how did you shoot her? Did you decide to attack her from behind and surprise her? Did you just shoot her cold bloodedly with her looking at you? Or did you decide to fake friendliness, and attack her when she had no idea that you were going to kill her then and there?"

"Please, Squall, don't kill me," Rinoa begged him, sinking to the floor. "Do anything, just don't kill me. All I wanted was you back."

"Too late, Rinoa," the gunblade specialist whispered hoarsely, his eyes stinging, "You know what Quistis told me before we got back here and got herself killed? She said that I should be nicer to you, and that I should consider to ask for your hand in marriage. Can you believe that? And what did you do? YOU MURDERED HER!"

The sorceress trembled uncontrollably. She reached for Squall's feet, but he moved away. Selphie, Zell, and Headmaster Cid came running toward Squall and the weeping Rinoa. Cid hastily grabbed the gun from Squall, who made no move. He turned angrily at Rinoa. "Now see here, miss. How dare you! In this Garden, the penalty for killing a SeeD member is death itself. What have you to say for yourself."

"I'll die, Squall," Rinoa said, ignoring Cid, "I'll die if you told me you love me."

Squall walked away, "Don't kill her, Headmaster. My only request is that she is sent to the prison she belongs in."

Everyone there was shocked to hear Squall decide this harsh punishment. Selphie approached Rinoa, Zell stopped her. Irvine nodded with approval. He didn't want Rinoa dead as well. It was better this way, so the sorceress would know how much damage she has done.

As Squall moved away from the crowd, people let him pass. He didn't hear the whispers of pity that students were giving him. He remembered where his beloved was and rushed to the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki met him there with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Squall. She's…"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, she's over there," the doctor pointed to a solitary room. Squall walked briskly towards it and broke down when he saw that Quistis had been lying there peacefully, like an angel. Her glasses were to the side of her bed, placed on a table, and her blonde hair was loose.

Squall sat near her, looking at the once beautiful and smart woman that used to live and breath just like the rest of humanity. Suddenly, he began to hate the rest of humanity. Why did she have to die? Why does everyone else keep on breathing, but not Quistis? He took her cold hand and held it in both of his, not wanting to let go. "Quistis…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I could've stopped her…I could've been nicer to Rinoa, so this didn't happen to you…oh, please, Quisty, forgive me…forgive me…"

He let the tears go down. He reached out for her cheek and caressed it, never taking his eyes off her. If only, he had been there. If he had stopped Rinoa, he would still have been able to see Quistis laugh, see her cry, and drown in her azure blue eyes. He closed his eyes.

Warmth covered Squall in a comfortable way. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. He was walking around a desert, similar to the one he walked in when Rinoa found him half dead. Squall shook his head. He didn't want to dream about Rinoa when she was the one who killed Quistis. How could he forget her already? Suddenly, a white feather dropped down on him and he caught it. Looking around, he didn't see anything. The feather let out a silver glow, giving Squall warmth.

As he walked on, he saw a light get brighter. He went in closer and saw that a figure had been emitting the light. Before he could see who the figure was, he woke up, sweating. Squall looked around, confused. Then he suddenly remembered that he was in the hospital wing. He looked at Quistis and gave her a quick kiss. For her sake, he should at least get on with life and let her see that he is fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4 

"Headmaster?" Squall asked, coming back from the infirmary. "May I please have a word with you?"

Cid nodded, watching Squall closely. "What is it, Squall?"

The gunblade specialist looked at the ground. "I was hoping that I could resign from SeeD.There doesn't seem to be anything that needs me anymore."

"And where will you be headed, now that you're no longer a SeeD?" the Headmaster asked.

Squall shrugged. "Maybe I'll head back to Esthar.My father and Sis are there.I might just stay there and help out.I could probably be useful there."

"Okay, then," Cid said, sighing, "I'll have your transportation ready.Oh, and by the way, Irvine is wanting a talk with you.I should think he wants a private talk.He'll be going along in your journey to Esthar.Something like an escort."

"I don't need someone to keep me from committing suicide, Headmaster," Squall scowled. "I can take care of myself."

Cid nodded. "I know, Squall.But, we do need two escorts to protect Quistis' body.Don't look surprised, Squall.Ellone heard of her death and asked for her body so she could have her buried in Esthar."

The gunblade specialist looked up with astonishment. "She's going to be buried there?"

"That's what was requested.Now go, you should pack now, if you want to leave as soon as possible.Take the Ragnarok.It'll be easier that way."

Nodding, he headed out, meeting Irvine on the way.The cowboy tipped his hat in a sign of hello and moved on into the Headmaster's office, no doubt, talking about the movement of the body.Squall shook his head.No, he's referring to Quistis as a dead body.How could he?Moving up to his dorm, he got what little possessions he had, including his lion ring and gunblade, and walked out of the room.

The Ragnarok was empty and the only person there was Irvine, who was waiting for Squall.He looked at the coffin placed at the center and his eyes clouded.The sharpshooter noticed this and spoke, "Hey, I loved her, too, you know.Don't be ashamed, Squall."

"…"

"Oh, don't go and withdraw on me now," Irvine said, getting up. "And don't blame yourself either.I should be the one to blame.We're both thinking, if we had gotten there on time, we would've been able to save Quistis.I blame myself more for being a fool."

Squall looked at Irvine. "What do you know about this?"

The sharpshooter sat back down, looking at the coffin sadly, "I knew this was going to happen.Rinoa saw Quistis declaring her love for you.When you left, she threatened that if she couldn't get you, then nobody will.I watched her as closely as possible, always tracking her plans.I just didn't know when you were coming back.And when I did find out, it was too late…"

"Irvine," Squall said, also sitting down. "Don't blame yourself for something you had no power over."

"As should you," Irvine stated back, "Look, when I got there, Quistis was still alive.She spoke to me."

The gunblade specialist watched Irvine with interest. "What did she say?"

The cowboy shook his head. "Told me that I was always at her side, and to tell you…and she…"

"…"

Irvine stood up. "I'll leave you here.I have to tell Selphie to start the Ragnarok."

"Selphie's here? I thought…"

"Yeah, well, Selphie and Zell wanted to come," Irvine said, smiling slightly, "Funny, how they will always stick by your side after how you condemned Rinoa to eternal prison."

Squall placed his head on his hands. "And what about you, Irvine?You didn't seem to care whether she died or not."

The cowboy chuckled. "You know, what you did back there was something I approved of.To tell you the truth, I always thought of you as my rival when it came to getting her heart.You won, and I was a bit jealous.Quistis knew this and asked me to be a friend.And here I am, still loyal to her."

"You're only wasting your time, why don't you just get on with your life?"

"That's because my life to lead was living out her will.I'll leave you now."

Irvine left, leaving Squall to sit there alone.He yawned, feeling a bit sleepy.When Squall closed his eyes, the same warmth overwhelmed him again.It seemed to carry his soul to the sky, making him fly.Once again, he was walking onto the desert.This time, however, he was standing behind the figure with light.The creature let out a beautiful set of wings and flew into the sky, not looking at Squall.A feather was left behind, and Squall picked it up, feeling the feather's light.He kept it in his pocket, wondering if he would still have the feather when he woke up, for this must be a dream.

A shaking jolt woke him from his slumber and he stood up, alert.Zell came in, shouting something. "Whoa, calm down, Zell.What's happening?"

"Squall!The Ragnarok!It's crashing somehow!" Zell said, a bit of panic in his voice.

Squall and Zell ran back to the top of the ship, where Selphie was trying to have a hold on the ship.Irvine wasn't there.Looking around, Zell asked, "Where's Irvine?"

Selphie turned to look at them. "He went to check on the controls downstairs.He'll be back in a few minutes!I can't seem to control this thing!"

"Oh jeeze!Just my luck!" Irvine cried out, coming in. "The controls are damaged.The basement blew up.It will be minutes when this ship will explode.We have to get out of here!"

It struck Squall that if he got out, he would have to leave Quistis' body here. "You guys go on ahead.I'll pilot the ship far away so it won't explode from where you will land."

Irvine glared at him. "Don't play hero, now, Squall.This is our life we're talking about.You are not going off to die now!"

"No, Irvine, go," Squall said firmly, "I promise you I won't die today.I'll try to get Ragnarok away before I will jump myself. Don't hesitate, go now!"

Zell hesitated until Irvine pushed him out.Selphie jumped out following Zell and Irvine was left.He smiled. "Don't die now, Squall.We still have much to talk about.I'll see you then." And with that, the cowboy left Squall alone in the ship.

Squall headed to Quistis' coffin and opened it up.Her serene face made him calm and he gave her one last kiss before heading to the top again and piloting the ship.To his surprise, the Ragnarok flew easily in his grasp and it headed towards the ocean.Putting it in autopilot, he jumped out, unaware that a strange light had engulfed him and was bringing him to shore.Squall fell unconscious, and he washed ashore, where Selphie found him.

"Guys!It's Squall!He's okay!" Selphie cried out, happy to see Squall alive and happy. "Squall!"

Irvine and Zell walked slowly to the beach.Squall got up, coughing.He examined his jacket and was puzzled.He could've sworn that he jumped out in the middle of the ocean.If so, then why aren't his clothes wet? "What's wrong, Squall?" Irvine asked.

"Hm?" Squall looked up. "Oh, it's nothing.I must have lost consciousness when I jumped out.Probably a piece of debris knocked me out.You guys okay?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah, we're fine.None of us scratched at all.A bit of bruises I got, though, since Irvine pushed me so hard that I forgot I was landing from a high place."

"How did you survive from jumping off that high without injuring yourself?" Squall asked.

Selphie shook her head. "At first, I had no idea.It was as if a glow of light covered us and we seemed to be floating.Then when we neared the ground, I cast Float and we landed without a problem.Strange isn't it?"

Squall then remembered his dream and searched his pockets.Only half surprised, he found the feather that he stashed in his pocket.It glowed bright silver.It was nothing like Rinoa's sorceress wings.Actually, these wings felt pure and sinless.Selphie stooped over to look at it closely, wonder in her eyes. "Squall, where did you find that beautiful thing?"

"…" Squall answered, unable to make a reply.Zell looked around and yelled with relief. "Alright!We're near Esthar!All we gotta do is walk a small distance, and we're there!Come on!"

This time it was Irvine who looked surprised. "Near Esthar?How could that be?When we landed, I could have sworn we were near the ocean."

The silver light stopped glowing, almost as if it had done what it was supposed to do.Squall quickly put it away and looked around as well.Zell was right, it wasn't a long walk to Esthar, and if they took it easy, they would get there by nightfall. "Okay, you think we should rest here?Or did you get enough rest?"

"Oh, we don't need any rest," Selphie stated, cheerfully, "All I'll do is cast Curaga and poof!We're all better!Come on!We should hurry on to Esthar!"

Zell looked worried. "Yeah, but aren't you forgetting our mission?We were supposed to protect Quistis' body until it got to Esthar.We failed our mission, and it's gone."

Irvine looked on at the horizon and was amazed at what he saw. "Guys!Look over there!It's the coffin!She's safe!"

Squall and the others looked to where Irvine was pointing and they gasped.The coffin was in a fine condition and it looked untouched.Selphie cried out with joy and Irvine sighed with relief.Everyone gathered around the coffin and Selphie cast Float on it.As they walked on, the coffin followed, with Irvine at the front and Squall at the back.Selphie and Zell were in between keeping the coffin from falling.It was a funny procession, but it was serious nonetheless.It was only a few days ago when Quistis was killed, and her death was still in the hearts of all of them.

They finally got to the city gates, only to find that Ellone was running out.Squall meets her. "Ellone, what's the matter?"

"The city…" Ellone took a deep breath. "Esthar, it's being attacked!Uncle Laguna is inside!I was supposed to look for help!Thank goodness you guys are here!Where's the coffin?"

Selphie pointed at the coffin and Ellone let out a cry of grief.Tears sprung, but she shook it away and looked urgent. "Come on, you guys have to help!Squall, remember that great red dragon you and Quistis beat?"

"Yeah," Squall said, thoughtfully, "What about it?"

Ellone looked up at the sky and pointed.The rest looked up and gasped.The sky was filled with red dragons.They were flying out of the city and heading all over the world. "It was a she.She hatched eggs…thousands of them…"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh…" Selphie said, a bit worried. "What do we do?"

Irvine patted her shoulder. "Hey, no worries, Sefie, we'll take care of it.Heck, we beat Ultimecia, didn't we?"

Zell began to punch the air. "Right!Red dragons!Here I come!"

Ellone giggled. "Um…Squall?"

Squall wasn't listening.He was looking up at the sky, as if trying to remember something.Then it suddenly hits him.This was his dream!He was walking alone in the desert of Esthar!Yet, he didn't recall the sky being blocked by dragons.He did see a flying creature…

"Hey, Squall!" Selphie cried out, breaking Squall's train of thought.

"What is it?" Squall snapped, not meaning to be rude.

Selphie looked taken back, but she smiled nervously, "What do you propose we do?"

The young man shrugged. "Beats me…I'm no longer a member of SeeD.Therefore, this problem is in your hands."

"Squall!" Ellone asked, shocked. "You're not even going to help your own father?!"

Squall shrugged. "This is way out of my hands now.Why do you still ask me for advice?What if I were gone, too, then where would you go for advice?"

Irvine shook his head. "Ellone, don't worry about him.He's still taking her death too hard.Give him some time."

Ellone understood and nodded.Selphie frowned. "Hey, Squall, get over it.We can't get Quisty back, no matter how much we try.The only thing you could do for her now is to go on and be happy."

"…Whatever," Squall answered, looking back up to the sky.

Also looking up at the sky, Ellone got an idea.She waved her hands and everyone fell asleep.Squall opened his eyes to see that everyone was there, except Ellone.He looked around and also didn't see the coffin.It must be another dream. "Where is Ellone?"

"This must be the dream world," Selphie suggested, prancing around. "I can't feel a thing.Hey, is this where you got that feather, Squall?"

Squall nodded, taking out the feather.To his surprise, the feather disappeared.He searched around but to no avail.Irvine watched Squall. "What's wrong, Squall?"

"…Lost the feather," he answered, a bit concerned. "I didn't think I dropped it.Something weird is going on."

Zell ran around, punching and jabbing the air.Suddenly, a dark figure hovered over Zell.He looked up and saw a red dragon.Zell braced himself but the red dragon didn't harm him.All it did was land and puff out fire towards something else.Squall turned to where the fire went and saw the winged creature again.The creature's hair covered most of its face and it flew again in the air, leaving another feather.The dragon disappeared and everyone woke up.

Irvine muttered to himself when he got up from the floor. "Weird dream.What was that creature?It seems to be telling you a message, Squall."

"Why me?" Squall asked.

Ellone smiled. "That's because that dream was from your head."

"Figures," Squall muttered, feeling a headache. "My head hurts."

Selphie and Ellone laughed.Zell punched into the air again and this time, he hit a swooping dragon.Everyone got into battle positions, with Ellone at the back, being protected.Irvine cast out Bahamut and immediately killed the dragon, to everyone's surprise.Irvine looked at his GF and shrugged. "Weak red dragon?"

Zell scowled at Irvine. "You didn't give me a chance to attack him!"

"Oh, you'll get your chance, Zell," Ellone chuckled, pointing at the sky, "Remember, there are thousands of them up there."

Irvine picked up his gun. "Nice consolation.We're never going to beat all of them."

Selphie nodded. "Not unless we have a plan."

Squall pulled out the feather that he just received from his most recent dream.This one glowed a bright blue, and the aura surrounded Quistis' coffin.Squall ran towards it. "What the?!"

"What is it doing?" Ellone asked, alarmed.

The light surrounded the coffin then went straight towards the dragons in the sky.The light exploded above, killing many of the dragons.Now, only Esthar had dragons.Ellone clapped her hands. "That feather was a great help!Now, we have to go in and help Uncle Laguna!"

Nodding, everyone moved on.Selphie paused. "What about the coffin?"

Irvine knelt down, summoning Carbuncle.He whispered something to it and the GF moved towards the coffin and made a barrier. "There.Red dragons won't be able to get to her that easily.Don't worry, we'll get back here, if we aren't dead yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

At Esthar, red dragons were everywhere. The largest of them was at the main castle, which was where Laguna had been held. Squall and the others fought their way inside, but to no avail. Selphie was running out of healing magic and most of their GFs were exhausted. Ellone could only heal very little, and she was usually getting injured. Irvine was running out of Ammo, and even Zell was getting a bit tired.

"We can't keep doing this!" Irvine cried out, shooting another dragon down. "We're going to be killed if we don't get supplies fast!"

Selphie cried out, dodging a dragon's beam. "Ow, I think I sprained my ankle."

Zell decided to carry her, and place her in a safe corner. "Don't move, Selphie. We'll be back for you. The dragons are too big to get you here, and you are hardly visible. Just take care of yourself."

"Oh, guys, be careful!" Selphie cried out as everyone else left.

Another few yards and Ellone was injured. Irvine brought her to another safe place. He beckoned to Zell. "Zell, you also need to rest. Stay here with Ellone, so you could also have an eye out for Selphie. Squall and I will go on. We'll be fine."

The hot-dog lover nodded and sat next to Ellone, gazing at the skies for dragons that might attack. Irvine and Squall ran on, killing dragons on their way. When they neared the castle, the great red dragon loomed over all. His golden eyes glowed with darkness and his scales were as hard as metal. Even Irvine's most powerful Ammo didn't work on this dragon.

"This must be the father of them all," Irvine muttered, trying another kind of Ammo. "I can't hit him."

Squall closed his eyes and whispered a word of help. He had another vision. This time, though, it all became clear. The figure turned to face him this time and he gasped. Clear azure eyes stared at his own smoky gray. She had the same ivory flesh and silky golden hair. It was none other than Quistis.

"Quistis!" Squall cried out, shaking with emotion. "You're…"

The figure shook her head. She came closer and put a hand on his mouth. "Listen, I'm okay. I'm fine where I am."

"But, why…"

"Shh…listen to me," Quistis went on, "Take my feathers and let it do the trick. The last dragon will be killed."

She let her hand drop. Squall still gazed at her. "After that? What will happen?"

"After that," Quistis said, smiling sadly, "You won't be able to see me any more. Ever since I was gone from this world, I've always watched over you. I always will. You won't see me, but I'm eternally yours. Now go…Squall."

"Quistis…I…"

The blonde beauty smiled knowingly, "I know, Squall. I know. I will be waiting for you here. Now go."

Squall opened his eyes to see that Irvine was trying Ammo after Ammo. Taking out the feather that he obtained, it glowed white this time, blinding the oncoming dragons. The feather grew and grew until a beautiful creature with wings came out and used a golden whip to slaughter the great red dragon. As the dragon was killed, all the other dragons disappeared, out of sight. Irvine whistled, amazed at their Savior. He looked at Squall. "Wow, how did you get quite a powerful…Squall?"

The gunblade specialist fell on the floor, numb. Irvine tried to get him to sit up, but failed. Squall shook his head. "Leave me be. Get my father. Tell him…thank you for offering to let me live in Esthar, but I'm going to have to decline the offer. And tell Ellone that I will love her always."

"Squall, what are you talking about?" Irvine asked, "You don't plan on dying now, do you?"

The gunblade specialist shook his head. "I don't, but they do. I know that the only way to stop them is to distract them, and it is better off that I'll be the one. I have nothing to lose, and much to gain from dying."

Irvine understood his reasons and nodded his head slowly, "Good luck to you, Squall. And when you see her, tell her that she's still a part of my heart."

Squall nodded and Irvine left him, searching the castle for Laguna and the other survivors. An even bigger dragon appeared, and Squall was ready for him this time. Closing his eyes, he refused to dream, but called on an inner power instead. He summoned Griever, his strongest GF and put his own soul into it. At last, the final dragon was dead.

When Irvine and Laguna came out, they found the dead dragon and Squall's body on the floor. Irvine knew what became of his friend and hoped that his two great friends were together for all eternity. As Irvine picked up Squall's chain, he noticed that a lone feather was still found, but strangely enough, his lion ring was nowhere to be seen. Looking up to the sky, Irvine smiled as he thought of Quistis laughing happily, for it was her time of happiness and joy. And it was his job to make it so while he was still alive to do it.


End file.
